The Virus
by BaDRomanceGaGaKingsOfLeon
Summary: Sams nightmare brings Dean and him to Forks.They discover a virus going around.Will Dean,Bella and Sam figure out the cause.But Bella is hidding what she is.What happens when Dean falls in love with what he hunts?No Edward.Supernatural/Twilight
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**I don't own anything **

**This is a revised version cause I was literally half asleep when I wrote the first one = )**

**The Virus**

**Chapter 1 - The Job**

Sam's Point Of View

_" No no no no, it's not in me. Ask her ask the doctor." The guy pleaded helplessly. He was young no older than twenty and had a thin scar right below his hairline. Dean stared back at him emotionless with his pistol already loaded. He turned towards the doctor and looked at her. Her eyes flashed towards Dean and the guy tied to the chair._

_" I... I can't tell." she stuttered helplessly. Dean stared back and the man blankly and raised his pistol to the guys head. _

_"It's not in me please don't." His pleads resounded off the wall._

_"I've got no choice." And then he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on the Forks poster hanging above him._

I shot up in my bed and breathed heavily.

"Sam....." Dean said uneasily.

Bella's Point Of View

As I stepped out of my car an eerie feeling crept over me. I looked around to find a layer of dense fog surrounding me well i guess dense to human eyes but still my eyesight was slightly effected by it. I shrugged it off quickly and shut my car door and walked into the grocery store. When I got in I got a cart and just started picking things at random, I mean were not gonna eat any of this stuff. It's just to keep up the human appearance. When the cart was full I went to the register and set all my food there. After the cashier was finished putting all the groceries in the cart I handed her the money and when I saw her expression I stopped. The cashier she..... her expression was unearthly.

"Miss are you okay?" she said oddly.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I mumbled as I handed her the money. I walked out hurriedly wanting to clear my head. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid I thought as I loaded the last of the groceries into my car. I got into the car and drove to the house. I was there in about a couple of minutes. I got out of the car and mumbled,

"I'm gonna go on a walk guys." Knowing that they could hear me perfectly. Maybe I could walk around and try and listen to see what's going on.

Dean's Point Of View

"So I killed this guy." I said

" Yeah. " Sam muttered.

"What was wrong with him was he possessed or...." I said conclusively.

"I don't know." he muttered again.

"I'm sure it was for a good reason." I said. The rest of the way was silent and that irked me. It was morning when I got into the town and I was still trying to understand the reason he didn't respond to my last comment. I parked on the side of the street and we both got out of the car at the same time and shut the doors.

"Alright what should we do first." Sam said.

"Uh I don't know your the one that brought us here what do you want to do first." I said raising my eyebrow. He laughed quietly and said,

"Ask around town, see if they think anything unusual has been going on."

"Okay I'll choose the first person." I said while looking around.

"That is if I find anyone." I said staring out into the dense fog surrounding the town. Just then a women walking on the other side of the street caught my eye.

"Hey, uh miss could you help me please." I said. She turned slowly and then walked over to us. As she got closer I could see her face better and god she was beautiful. She had these deep butterscotch doe eyes and long mahogany hair. A heart shaped face and huge pink lips.

"Um hi I'm Jared Givens and this is my partner Frank Evens. U.S. Marshals." I said nodding towards Sam. She looked at me intensely and then stared at out badges.

"Oh, what's this about?"

"Uh have you noticed anything strange in your town?" Sam cut in.

"I...... I don't think so."

"Why what have you been seeing that's weird." I said

"Just people they've been acting different." She said looking around.

"Um miss-" Sam started.

"Oh I'm sorry my names Bella." She said smiling at us. God she's beautiful.

"Oh it's okay. So Bella do you know a guy uh about eighteen or older he'd have a thin scar right below his hairline. Do you know him?"

" He's not in trouble is he?" she asked.

"No no well not yet at least." I said.

"Yeah I know who he is Caleb Kripke's got a scar like that. But he's a good kid. He's up Aspen Way." she said pointing toward a road.

"Oh is he in your class?" I said slyly.

"No actually I'm nineteen. It's just a small community." she explained. Yes, she's legal!

"Could you hold on a second I just need to make a call." I said.

"You can try but I doubt your gonna get a signal. I've been trying since this morning." she said anxiously

" I don't know what's happening but it's really starting to creep me out." her eyes flashing everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Please review you guys. I honestly don't even care if it's just and exclamation mark just please review. Thanks for all of you guys that Story Alerted or Favorite Storied this Story, it is loved. =)**

**Chapter 2 - The Kripke Family**

**Dean's Point Of View**

Sam and I looked at our phones to find it saying we had no signal. We both looked at each other and grimaced. I turned back to Bella and said,

" You could come with us, show us the way to his house and then we can take you back to yours if you don't feel comfortable walking. " I said tenderly. She half smiled and said,

" You guys wouldn't mind? " she said looking at Sam and I.

" No, of course not. " I said. I led her to the Impala and opened the driver door for her. Sam looked at me incredulously. I shrugged and said while running towards the passenger door,

" I call shotgun." when I opened the door I could hear Bella's bell like laughter resonate throughout the car. I smiled at her and let Sam get into the back. Then I got in and shut my door. She turned the key and the drove towards the way she was pointing to us earlier.

" Here we are." she said as she pulled into a drive way of a two story house. I stepped out the car and walked over to the house and rang the doorbell. A teenager opened the door and looked at us.

"Yeah?" said the guy smiling widely at us. Way to happy. I showed him our badges and said,

"Were looking for Caleb Kripke, he lives here right?"

"He's my brother."

"Could we talk to him?"

"He's not here right now."

"Are your parents here?" Sam cut in.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where your brother is." I said

"He went hiking up near the Seven Lake Basin." he replied. Just then I could hear the dad faintly say, "Jake who is it?" just then the dad stood in the door entry.

" Hi U.S. Marshall I'm looking for your son Caleb?"

"He's not in trouble is he?"

"No we just have to ask him some routine questions?

"Do you know when he'll be back." Sam asked

"I'm not sure." he said

"We'll maybe your wife knows."

"Well she's not here right know-"

"Your son said she was." Sam cut in.

"Did I?" said Jake.

"She's getting groceries, son." said the father to Jake.

"So when Caleb gets back their trip is there a number he can call you?"

"Oh that's okay we'll just check in with you later." We walked away slowly and heard the door shut behind us.

"Did you know those people?" I asked Bella.

" Yeah."

"Do they usually act like that?"

"No. A little to Stepford." I grinned at her trying to hold back my laugh.

"Why don't you go back to the car-"

"Are you kidding me. Let's go see what they're really doing." She said while grabbing my hand. Her hand was cold but it gave me a pleasant warm tingling feeling. We walked over to the window and looked inside of it.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I could see the mother's distressed face clearly through the window. Her muffled cries of alarm resonated in my head. Her son - Jake- and husband walked in then.

"It's okay, it's not gonna hurt." he said calmly. His father grabbed a knife off the kitchen table and raised it to his sons flesh. He cut his forearm and it blood came gushing out. I could smell the blood from outside and it didn't smell like normal human. I heard guns cocking behind me and before I could catch their gaze Dean and Sam ran towards the back entrance and kicked the door in. I ran towards the door. They raised their guns to them. The wife's husband ran towards them and Dean shot a round of bullets at him. Jake jumped out the window and ran towards the forest. There was a long pause then Sam and Dean turned towards me.

"We're talking about this later." I said shakily. I shuddered silently at the dead corpse just inches away from me. I knew Mr. Kripke he was a good guy, but something made him act like this. Because I know he loved his family more than anything. I glanced on more time at their faces and walked over the broken glass, trying to forget what I just saw.

"You okay Miss Kripke?" I said while taking the gag out of her mouth. I stood her up and she tipped over to the side, Dean automatically caught her and supported most her weight on him.

"Sam?" Dean said quietly so I couldn't hear, but I could hear him. He looked at him for a while and Sam nodded understanding what he asked him to do.

"Yeah I will. I got him." Me, Dean, and Mrs. Kripke walked of out to the car to take her to the hospital. When we got in the car I waited for Dean to explain but he just stared out his window trying to avoid my gaze and questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you guys know I refer to Sam and Dean as Sam and Dean so I don't get you guys confused. So in Bella's Point Of View I'm saying Sam and Dean but she thinks Dean is Jared Givens and Sam is Frank Evens. Sorry if I confused anyone PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Open the trunk." Sam said to Dean. I couldn't see what Sam was putting in the back but it was concealed by a long black bag. I opened the door for Sam and got in the back with Mrs. Kripke.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah we passed it up." he said. I nodded and looked over at Mrs. Kripke. She was regaining consciousness. The whole ride over to the hospital was silent but I knew that when we got there I'd be able to ask them who they were. He pulled over to the side and Sam got out and grabbed Mrs. Kripke's hand to help her to the door. I got out and walked over toward the trunk where Dean was grabbing something. I looked at it and to find legs sticking out of the end of the bag.

"Is that Mr. Kripke?" I asked alarmed. He nodded without glancing at me and walked inside without saying a word. I shut the trunk angrily and walked inside. I could hear the doctor inside asking Mrs. Kripke and Dean and Sam a series of questions. The doctor was asking Sam and Dean who they were and about what happened with the Kripke family. After they had answered they walked out of the room and started talking in low voices but I could hear them clearly.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Dean asked urgently.

" I don't know just stick to the story." Sam answered unsurely

" I.... I don't want to lie to her and anyways she already knows something's up." he said

" Then if you think we can trust her, tell her. " Sam said definitely. Dean sighed unhappily and rubbed his forehead. I walked to their voices and when they heard me approaching they stopped abruptly. I stared at them expectantly. Dean cleared his throat,

"Marshall's!" The doctor yelled. Sam and Dean rushed over to the room. When I walked in I saw Mrs. Kripke yelling hysterically. Sam ran towards her and tried to restrain her. She shoved him towards the counter top and then grabbed a scalpel from a table near by. Sam recovered quickly and grabbed oxygen tank from near by and hit her on the- wow wait an oxygen tank, ouch. Sam looked around the room, and when I saw his expression it looked a little ashamed. I had to sympathize with him because he didn't want to hurt her he just had to.

" Mrs. Kripke went crazy too." I said rhetorically. I looked around and no one said anything. I cleared my throat loudly and said,

"Well, um we could just keep her in that back room for now, until she gets better?" I said awkwardly, saying the last part as a question.

"Yeah let's take her over there." Dean said looking towards Sam. They left the room to put Mrs. Kripke in the back room and I could hear them locking the door. They both came back and the doctor said,

" We need to get the County Sheriff the Coroner."

"The phones are dead."

"Please tell me you got a police radio in the car?"

"Crapped out like everything else." Sam said

"How far is it to the next town."

"It's about forty miles down Elk road." she answered.

"I'm gonna go down there and see if I could find some help. My partner will stick around, keep you guys safe."

" I'm going with you." I said while following him out the door. He turned around automatically and said-

"Safe from what." the doctor cut in. Dean looked up at her and said,

"We'll get back to you on that." He turned back to me and said,

"Your not coming with me, your gonna stay here."

"Nope... actually I'm not." I said while walking towards the door. He sighed heavily and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. When we got in the car I asked,

"So are you gonna tell me who you are now." His eyes flashed towards mine and he said slowly,

"Well my name is Jared Givens. I love my 1967 Chevy Impala. I prefer brunettes and I love classic rock." He said smiling. His eyes hazel green eyes lit up and his smile was sweet and sincere. And his lips were plump and pink. I actually looked at him for the first time and he was so charming and enticing. He caught me staring and I looked away embarrassed. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye and he grimaced and just started the car. We were almost there when Dean pulled over. I looked out the window and saw a car with the windows broken and doors open

"You might want to stay in here." he said

"No I'll be fine."

**Please review!**


End file.
